Stay
by LightweightLove
Summary: -ONESHOT- NILEY! NICK & MILEY ARE BROKEN AFTER THE BRAKE UP BUT CAN THEIR MUSIC BRING THEM 2GETHER AGAIN?


With Nick

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you__  
_

Nick felt a tear drop fall on his cheek, 7 Things was playing on the radio, he missed her, he didn't know why he left, but he know it was the biggest mistake of his life and he regrets it every day. _  
_

"Hey Fro Bro" Joe said as he walked into his younger brothers room on the tour bus, it was dark and could only see Nicks figure on lying on the bed. Nick didn't answer Joe he just quickly wiped his tear stained cheeks, he hated people seeing him cry, especially his brothers.

"Thinking about her again?" Joe asked referring to the to the song that was still playing.

"I can't help it Joe, she's on my mind 24/7 and now she's with that bloody Australian" Nick said, anger in himself taking over his voice

"I know it must be hard bro, but if it's meant to be it will happen" Joe stated feeling sad seeing his little brother_ broken._

With Miley

Miley was currently sitting in her bunk on her bus, she was on her Wonder World Tour and was heading for New York City, what she didn't know was that some one special to her was heading there too.

Miley was sitting in her bunk clutching on to her necklace which was also Nick's Dog Tag in one hand and a picture of her and Nick kissing and in the other. She missed him, being with Liam wasn't the same, she didn't feel a spark when they touched and kissed and she never felt butterflies around him like she did with Nick.

She sighed and got out of her bunk as she put the belongings under her pillow where hopefully no one would find them. She went in to the living area of the bus and sat down with her guitar and began writing a song about _him._

With Nick

Nick was sitting in his room on the bus, and had just finished writing a song, he walked into the living area where he found Joe and Kevin playing guitar hero. He smiled at the scene and sat down to watch.

He decided that tonight he was going to play the new song hoping Miley would see it.

When they got to the venue they went straight to sound check.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I play a song I just wrote tonight?" Nick asked his two older brothers

"Nahh, it's okay man, it would be cool, plus we really wanna hear it" Smiled Kevin

Kevin and Joe both knew someone was going to come to their concert tonight and play a song they also just wrote; it was to be a surprise to Nick.

"Oh Thats just the way we roll" sang Nick at the end of the song

"If you guys dont mind I wanna play a new song I just wrote to you all" Nick said into the microphone getting millions of screams out of the fans.

Someone brought a stool out and the microphone on a stand, Nick grabbed his guitar, sat down and started singing.

_mmmmmmm__  
__everybodys laughin in my mind__  
__rumours spreadin about this other guy__  
__do you do what you did when you did with me__  
__does he love you the way i can__  
__did you forget all the plans that you made with me__  
__cuz baby i didnt___

_that should be me, holdin your hand__  
__that should be me, makin you laugh__  
__that should be me, this is so sad__  
__that should be me, that should be me__  
__that should be me feelin' your kiss__  
__that should be me, buyin you gifts__  
__this is so wrong, i cant go on__  
__do you believe__  
__that that should be me__  
__that should be me___

_said you needed a little time from my mistakes__  
__its funny how you used that time to have me replaced__  
__did you think that i wouldnt see you out at the movies__  
__what cha doin' to me?__  
__your taking him where we used to go__  
__now if your trying to break my heart?__  
__its workin, cuz you know___

_that, that should be me, holdin your hand__  
__that should be me, makin you laugh__  
__that should be me, this is so sad__  
__that should be me, that should be me__  
__that should be me feelin' your kiss__  
__that should be me, buyin you gifts__  
__this is so wrong, i can't go on__  
__do you believe__  
__that that should be me___

_i need to know should i fight for love__  
__or disarm it's getting harder to shield__  
__this pain is my heart_

_ohhhhh___

_that should be me, holdin' your hand__  
__that should be me, makin' you laugh__  
__that should be me, this is so sad__  
__that should be me, that should be me__  
__that should be me feelin' your kiss__  
__that should be me, buyin' you gifts__  
__this is so wrong, i can't go on__  
__do you believe__  
__that that should be me__  
I never should of let you go  
__that should be me (X4)__  
__I never should of let you go_

He finished the song and looked to the side of the stage to reveal a crying brunette it was _Miley_

He smiled and mumbled a quick thank you in to the microphone and walked of stage.

"Hey" he said as he reached the brunette

"Hi, that song, I love it"

Before he could say anything a stage hand told Miley that she needed to go on.

Joe and Kevin announced her earning cheers from the audience.

Miley sightly smiled as she walked past Nick

She walked on stage and over to the stool and Microphone

"Hey, how ya'll doing tonight?, I'm going to be playing a song I just wrote today, its pretty personal and is about someone very special to me" Miley said into the mic looking at Nick after she said the last words, then stated singing.

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the starts  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without you

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay

She was crying by the time she finished it, Nick smiled as she said thankyou to the audience and walked off stage towards him.

"That was amazing Mi" Nick told her sincerely

"Thanks" Miley replied

"I'm Sorry" Nick apologised

"For what?" asked Miley

"For hurting you"

Miley looked for any insincerity in his eyes but failed she smiled and replied "Your Forgiven"

"I love you" Nick informed

"I love you too" Miley smiled

Nick pulled Miley into a passionate kiss she kissed back just as passionate when they pulled away they both had huge grins on their faces

"What about Liam" Nick asked

"I don't like him, ill dump him tonight"

Nick smiled and asked her an important question "Will you stay?"

"Yes" Miley said as he pulled her into another kiss

They had now_ healed_ each other they were not _broken_

_THE END! * DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS OR THE JONAS BROTHERS AND I DONT OWN THE SONGS 'THAT SHOULD BE ME' BY JUSTIN BIEBER OR '7THINGS' AND 'STAY' BY MILEY CYRUS* _


End file.
